


bungie-jumpable

by vodka_tonic



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: 主角發現有些事情其實沒有起源。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 21





	bungie-jumpable

他們一起抬頭，看見一隻鳥振翅倒著飛回牠的鳥巢。

峽谷間呼嘯的風聲在逆行的時間裡扭曲成詭譎的轟音。他見到幾粒碎石沿著峭壁滾爬而上，在蔚藍的天空中，雲朵正以奇妙的方式緩緩聚散。風將緊緊懷抱著的沙重新灑落龜裂的大地。尼爾戴著氧氣面罩，站在他身旁打量著這一切。

他將視線往上移，用下巴指了指峭壁上方一處突出的岩石平台。

「噢。」隔著面罩，尼爾的聲音聽起來有些遙遠。「別告訴我這是唯一的一條路。」

「這是唯一的一條路。」他直白地說。「除非你希望我們兩個單槍匹馬去應對入口那一大堆武裝的傭兵。」

「我不擅長攀岩。」英國青年說。「更別說這座峭壁近乎垂直，岩石平台卻突出來，交接處呈現九十度，爬上去簡直不可能。」

「沒錯，而他們也是這麼認為。」尼爾的未經磨煉讓他忍不住在面罩底下微微揚起嘴角，但語氣保持平靜，他猜尼爾不會看到。「所以這條路才適合我們入侵。我們只有兩個人，不會那麼輕易被發現。」

年輕的物理碩士生皺起眉頭，他猜他正在想，為什麼第一次正式出逆時任務時，就只有他們兩個人參與行動。

「都聽你的，你是這次行動的主人翁。」尼爾聳肩，抬起腳讓一隻倒著爬的蜘蛛從他的腳底下穿過。「但我真的看不出來我們要怎麼上去那座平台。」

他抬頭望著天際，某個念頭在他的腦海中成形。

「你覺得這個平台具有高空彈跳性嗎？」他脫口詢問。

尼爾笑了出來，即使在氧氣面罩底下，那對彎起的眼睛仍透露著笑意。

「高空彈跳性？」尼爾說。「才沒有這種詞。」

「這詞可不是我發明的。」他聳肩。

「不然是誰？」尼爾問。

在山壁間逆著吹的強風中，他望著尼爾那一頭飄揚的金棕色頭髮。

「你知道嗎？」然後他說。「我發現這是個好問題。」

他們之間的一切才剛開始。他猜他與尼爾之間，或許還會有許許多多無法解答的問題。

「但是，我想你說的沒錯。」尼爾伸手觸碰岩壁。「重力不被影響的情況下，我想我們利用高空彈跳性的確有可能上得去。」

「看吧，你已經迷上這個詞彙了。」

「我只是順著你的話講而已。」

「我們以後就知道。」

遠方一架飛機正將空中那條突兀且純白的機雲給緩緩吞回肚子裡。他替尼爾扣起安全繩索，即使在嗅覺被時間給扭曲的世界裡，他仍能清楚辨別出尼爾身上的氣味。

「我們走吧？」尼爾抓著繩索問。

「我們走。」他說。

(fin.)


End file.
